


Popcorn

by noteleaf



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tsundere Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 07:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11413326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noteleaf/pseuds/noteleaf
Summary: A drabble. The prompt:Imagine your OTP sitting on a couch together and watching a movie. Person A is about to eat some popcorn when they pause, staring at the screen, until Person B tilts their head and snags the popcorn. When A glares at them, B smiles apologetically and kisses the now-empty tips of A’s fingers.





	Popcorn

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to test AO3 once and for all.

Chanyeol insists on a romantic comedy this week. His reason being that he couldn’t sleep well after last week’s horror movie, Kyungsoo’s favorite choice for their weekly movie nights. It's his turn to choose and he chooses something light and funny.

Kyungsoo, on the other hand, doesn’t understand why he has to suffer, it’s really not his fault that his boyfriend is easily frightened, but then Chanyeol gives him those puppy eyes of his that Kyungsoo can’t help but roll his eyes at. "Fine," he says, "put it on while I grab the popcorn."

The movie is cliche. The actors and actresses are, of course, attractive. They meet when both are, of course, down on their luck for romance. They then play cat-and-mouse for the good chunk of the movie until low and behold she comes across the love interest’s twin brother. Cue: dry comedy.

It will all take a turn when the female lead decides it’s time to make her feelings known. The twin brother is a dick so he tells her it isn’t a good idea under the guise that he cares for him and for her, when in reality he wants her to himself. What’s with twin angst as a plot point, anyway? Kyungsoo wonders.

The girl can’t make up her mind, but she eventually chooses her first love and intends to make her feelings known. At this point Kyungsoo has sat up in his seat, and Chanyeol is resting his head on his shoulder grabbing a popcorn or two to toss into his mouth, bored. He doesn’t stop the movie because even if Kyungsoo will never admit it he’s really into the movie; he hasn't taken his eyes off the screen once.

On the other hand, Kyungsoo is becoming irritated because the main characters always have to miss each other by a few seconds. It's the worse kind of trope to exploit in rom-coms. In horror movies it's either life or death so whenever a character dodges the thing they're running away from you're fully invested. He huffs out loud, and Chanyeol snickers to himself.

But finally. Finally the female lead catches up with her crush and tells him her feelings. But wait, Kyungsoo notices that something is off. It felt _too_ easy.

Kyungsoo freezes. It’s not her crush at all! It was his twin!

She did _not_ just confess to the twin brother, the wrong brother. What on earth was she doing? Can’t she see that this brother has his watch on his left hand making him right handed? Her crush is left-handed! Now she’s going to be mortified and the second hand embarrassment will be too strong; Kyungsoo was not having this.

He’s too caught up in his inner turmoil to notice Chanyeol has been inching closer to his hand. He barely feels the brush of Chanyeol’s lips around his popcorn. He only realizes it’s gone when there’s nothing left to hold.

Kyungsoo’s gape turns into a glare which isn’t too different from his ‘unimpressed’ face. Chanyeol pouts. “You weren’t eating it so I decided to take it off your hands.”

Kyungsoo internally screams. Puns are his weakness, in a bad way, and Chanyeol, his other weakness, was always full of them. His brain always felt like it was frying itself, and he never knew how to make it stop.

“I was getting to it.”

When Kyungsoo doesn’t show any signs of forgiving him Chanyeol leans over and kisses his fingers. “Sorry, do you want me to feed you?”

“Why would I want you to feed me?” Kyungsoo sighs, grabbing a handful of popcorn to make up for the last time.

“So we’re even.”

“I’m fine," he says, mouth full. Bits of popcorn fall onto his chin.

“If you ask me, I’d say you weren’t mad at me for eating your popcorn. You’re getting into the movie, aren’t you?” Chanyeol teases. He brushes at the bits on Kyungsoo's chin and absentmindedly puts them into his mouth.

“No, I just think that the twin brother plot is stupid. It’s worse that he can’t see that his best friend is hopelessly in love with him.”

Chanyeol makes a face of triumph. “I rest my case.”

Kyungsoo avoids eye contact, busying himself with a throw pillow that doesn’t need to be adjusted. “Anyway, where did you find this movie? It’s pretty bad.”

The female lead is now running in the rain, _of course_ , but what did she just say?

Chanyeol sees right through the lie, but says nothing about it and grins. “Yeah, it is pretty bad. Did you want to turn it off?”

Kyungsoo fiddles with a tassel. “…No.”


End file.
